


Under the bed

by Captainmintyfresh



Series: The buttplug incident [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr PROMPT  “i’ve had a crush on you since kindergarten and we’re working on a science project together at my house but when i leave the room you dig through my stuff and find a box dedicated to you under my bed and no those aren’t the valentines day cards you gave me in the 2nd grade”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the bed

Miller wasn’t one to throw around words like ‘destiny’ or 'fate’ very often but he thought, for once he could make an exception because being paired with Monty Green, the guy he’d had a crush on for an embarrassingly long time and never spoken to for a science project. That was some planned by the gods shit.

Or, you know, it was just his lucky day that after almost 10 years of trying to figure out how to start up a conversation with the man he was finally forced to so and it was all for science. Which was something Monty was good at, something he wouldn’t get bored of taking about.

“If you get a boner just because you hear his name being called next to yours I’m leaving.” Murphy muttered from next to him. Miller rolled his eyes, elbow 'slipping’ on the table so it would slam into Murphy’s side. Miller looked up, nodding at the teacher to show he’d heard. Eyes finding Monty next, a few rows ahead of him tucked by the wall, he had, for once, stopped absent mindedly picking the display board from the wall and was instead looking at Miller doing a brilliant impression of a deer caught in headlights. Eyes wide, mouth slightly agape.

Miller raised his hand in a small wave, watching as Monty seemed stuck on what to do, arm raising half heartedly before it dropped, he gave a violent nod and then he was turning back to the front. Hand searching for the display board and ripping at it with renewed vigour.

“Well that’s a good sign.” Murphy snorted.

“Screw you Murphy.”

“John Murphy, you’ll be with…Bellamy Blake.” The teacher read, Miller felt himself grinning at the two loud and obnoxious 'noons’ screamed across the class room. 

“You can’t put me with him!” Murphy spat.

“I’ll kill him. Literally, do you want me to go to jail?” Bellamy pleaded.

“Can’t we switch partners with someone? Miller?”

“No fucking way.” Miller said quickly. He didn’t care how much the two hated each other, ho it was meant to be orb’s before hoes. He was getting his first chance to talk to Monty and he wasn’t giving it up for Murphy. At least not unless he was actually dying.

“Language Nathan.” The teacher scolded. “Bellamy, John, your partners will stay as assigned. I’m sure you two will be able to deal with any issues you have. Now. Clarke griffin and-” and so the class went on.

Miller would have talked to Monty after class but Murphy was already storming from the class his best bitch face on looking ready to terrorise some of the younger students and so Miller had to abandon that plan, instead he grabbed his bag. Ran after Murphy and assured him that working with Bellamy wouldn’t be that bad. Which was a lie, for Murphy, but for Miller it wouldn’t be bad, it would be extremely funny.

*

It took him until the next day to corner Monty who seemed to disappear every time he caught sight of Miller, slinking into the shadows without a trace.

“Monty!” Miller called, jogging down the hall to catch up with him.

“Uh..Hi” Monty said slowly turning round.

“When are you free to do the project?” Miller asked, hands shoved in his pockets feeling them growing clammy, his thundering heartbeat feeling like it was in his throat.

“Uh.”

“Tomorrow good for you?”

“Uh.”

“How about I come round yours?”

“Okay.” Monty said, a quick nod. “I need to go to class.”

“It’s lunch.”

“Bye.” Monty turned and quickly walked away leaving Miller hovering in the hall.

Well shit Miller thought, eyeing the retreating boy. Does he hate me?

*

School the next day was..strange. Miller felt like he was vibrating, waiting anxiously for it to be time to go to Monty’s. It finally ended, Miller following Murphy to the car park.

“Can’t give you a lift today, got somewhere to be.”

“Isn’t your first attempt at doing the project with Bellamy today?” Miller asked, knowing full well Bellamy and Monty didn’t live far apart.

“Yeah, I need to prepare.”

“Prepare?” Miller asked.

“Got a date with a label maker and a dildo.”

“What are you planning?”

“Leaving 'Bellamy’s’ Dildo on his sisters bed.”

“Murphy, don’t.”

“I still need to get him back for the butt plug incident.” Murphy growled. “If you want to come label a dildo with me then be my guest, I’ll drop you off after. If not then you’re walking.” Miller groaned before he was throwing open the passenger side door and climbing in.

“You tell anyone I allowed you to pull this shit and I’ll never speak to you again.”

“And that’d be awful.” Murphy sung sarcastically, clamouring into the drivers seat, launching his bag into the back seat. “Blake’s going to flip.”

The short trip to put a label on a dildo was stretched out by the fact Murphy hadn’t actually bought the dildo yet. Leaving Miller to walk into the shop ignore the fact he was blushing like crazy and ask in his best 'I’m totally old enough for this’ voice for the biggest dildo they had. Murphy was lucky Miller came with him because there was at least a chance of Miller passing for 18, whereas Murphy, despite being 17 and six months could still look around 15 in the right lighting.

Miller threw the bag at Murphy the second he was out of the shop, the two racing to the car hoping no one they knew saw them. By the time the dildo was labelled a little white sticker which said 'property of Bellamy Blake’ and Murphy had rubbed a bit of Vaseline on it trying to make it at least look like it’d been used once Miller was an hour late to Monty’s.

“I’m going to be in his room.” Miller said nervously as they approached Monty’s road. “What do I do?”

“Talk to him? Give him a blow job.”

“Dude.”

“Not like I know what you’re meant to do to court a guy. Search his room, see if he has gay porn, at least then you’ll know if you have a chance.”

“I think he hates me. He didn’t seem very happy to have me as his partner.” Miller said, eyeing the house as Murphy pulled up in front of it.

“You do give off a scary aura, maybe he’s just freaked out. Now get the fuck out of my car, I’ve got a Blake to terrorize.”

“Don’t let him kill you.” Miller mumbled, hoping from the car and slamming the door shut, three times as it took a while for it to sit in the right place. The car spluttered off down the road leaving Miller to stroll up to the house. Knocking twice and waiting, arms crossing over his chest a moment later he heard the thumping of someone coming down the stairs. Then the door was flying open to reveal a beautifully dishevelled Monty. Hair sticking out every which way, one trouser leg rolled up to his shin, one sock missing.

“Sorry I’m late.” Miller said eyes roaming over Monty because, damn. That was adorable.

“s'fine.” Monty mumbled, voice rough and husky with sleep.

“Were you asleep.”

“No.” Monty said quickly. “Well yes, I had a late night and school and just crashed when I got home.” The boy said awkwardly as if it were something to be ashamed of.

“I could come back later if you’re tired. Murphy’s just down the road.”

“It’s fine, lets just get this over with.” Monty mumbled, stepping aside to let Miller in.

*

Monty’s room was…different from what he expected. More cluttered, a pile of clothes in the corner, books thrown across the desk. A mug of something that looked at least a few days old on the floor. What surprise Miller most was the smell of weed lingering in the room, somehow that fact only made him smirk. Monty seemed to realise the smell too as he was darting across the room to crash open the window.

“That’s uh..I mean.” Monty stuttered.

“We have to do a presentation, how do you feel about talking in front of people?” Miller asked, moving over to sit on the spiny chair by the cluttered desk.

“Uh, fine.”

“Do you want to do most of the talking for that then? I’m not one for public speaking.”

“Yeah, okay.” Monty said easily. Like that the awkwardness surrounding Monty seemed to drop away and he turned back into the boy Miller watched at school. The one with the blinding smile and excitable attitude. Miller spent half of the time just watching Monty talking, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he tried to figure out what to put in their project. Miller jotted down notes along with an opening paragraph to the written report. Monty clicked away on his computer every now and then, working on the power point.

“You’re not what I expected.” Monty said an hour after Miller turned up. Miller raised an eyebrow, waiting for Monty to explain. “I mean, I’ve seen you with Murphy and you’re always quite jokey but when other people are talking to you you usually shut down. I thought you’d be a bit more….I don’t know. I guess I just figured you didn’t like me and would just sit and glare at me the entire time.” Monty said with an easy laugh, Miller felt like his stomach had fallen out. He knew he wasn’t the most social person but for the guy he liked to come out and say that. Well it was a bit awkward.

“I don’t think anyone could be glarey with you.” Miller said, hating himself a moment later when Monty’s eyes widened. “I mean, you’re all.” Miller waved his arms to show what Monty was like. “I don’t know, it’s hard to be in a bad mood when you’re around.” Miller said

Please god shut up before you say something worse Miller thought, spinning the chair round to look back at the work in front of him.

“Covalent bonds are cool hu?” what the fuck are you saying Miller almost groaned out loud.

“Uh..yeah?” Monty mumbled. Miller refused to look back at him and see the way Monty was looking at him, probably like he was insane. “Do you want something to eat? I’m starving.” Miller shrugged. “I’ll be back in a bit.” Monty said, moving out of the room leaving Miller to lean back against the chair with a groan. Hand digging in his pocket for his phone. He quickly dialled Murphy’s number.

“I fucked up.” Miller breathed.

“What did you do?” Murphy asked, Miller could hear Bellamy in the background scolding him for being on the phone when they were meant to be working.

“He’s making me talk, or more his face is and I’m just saying complete shit. Pick me up, I can’t do this.”

“Wow, you’re talking without being tortured into it? You must like him.”

“I’m dying here Murph.” Miller whined. Eyeing the door nervously.

“Is he in the bathroom?”

“Nah, making food.”

“Well that’s a good sign.”

“How is that a good sign? He made food to get away from me.”

“No, you don’t do that unless you actually like the person.” Miller made a noise of disbelief. “Bellamy, can we go make some food, I’m starving.”

“Wait till you get home.” Bellamy’s voice muttered.

“See. People who dislike each other don’t eat meals together.” Murphy said seriously. “I’m telling you, search his room for porn, that way you’ll know if he swings your way.”

“I’m not going to do that.”

“Do it. Or at least to see what he’s into, that way you can have actual conversations that aren’t about how cool covalent bonds are.”

“Will you get off the damn phone and help me finish this so you can get out of my house” Bellamy growled.

“Search his room. I’ll see you later, if you need a lift message me.” Murphy mumbled before he was hanging up leaving Miller slouched over the chair. Eyes running around Monty’s room.

Don’t do it. Miller thought as his eyes fell on the desk draws. You’re not that kind of person Miller thought. Maybe a little peek He reached out, hand grabbing at the handle, sliding the draw open as quietly as possible. Miller slowly searched through it, there wasn’t much in there, a few computer parts, a note pad, a bag of weed and then Miller was moving onto the next draw.

The draws didn’t take long to search, a minute or two tops. Nimble fingers searching through making next to no noise. He could hear Monty downstairs clanking around in the kitchen. He next moved to the wardrobe, yanking it open and eyeing the clothes in there. A gym bag sat at the bottom filled with cuddly toys, Miller could feel himself grinning as he took out a small Datamation toy, it’s fur was warn and stained. A beady eye missing, Miller wondered how long he’d had it for.

He told himself when he moved to the bed he wasn’t looking for porn. Just Monty’s interests, something he kept under his bed. Maybe porn was Monty’s interest, Miller could deal with that, he could talk about porn, he’d watched plenty.

Miller sunk down onto his knee’s. Reaching under the bed, pulling out a box that seemed to be filled with old school books. The next box was another box of teddy bears. Miller moved to lie on his stomach, dragging himself under the dark bed. Hands searching for more, there was no porn beneath the slats of the bed. Miller figured a bit later that it was normal, no one really stashed porn under beds any more. It was on computers. He was about to give up when he saw the box, pushed right to the back. Miller took it carefully pulling it out and eyeing it. A messy 'keep out’ was scrawled across the top in crayon.

Miller lifted the lid, looking in, it was mostly paper. Small bits, a couple with hearts drawn on them. He was about to put it back, figuring it was just a box of junk when he noted one of the pieces of paper with a heart. M.G <3 N.M

what Miller thought, pulling it out and trying to calm his heart because there were plenty of people with NM initials. Then he saw it, another drawn heart, this one bigger. Filled entirely with a messy childlike scrawled of 'Nathan miller’ holy shit Miller dug further into the box. Almost screaming when he saw a little Monty Miller written on a scrap of paper. Miller could feel his cheeks aching from the size of his smile. It only grew when he found the valentines day cards. He recognised them instantly. Back when they were expected to give a valentines day card to everyone in class. The first was hand made, badly. Glitter and general ugly child decorations splattered over the front in what Miller knew use to be a heart. The second card was a printed one from the next year. A simple picture of two puppies, one licking the others head with 'puppy love’ written at the top. Miller flicked it open and recognised his own messy scrawl from years before.

To Monty,

Happy valentines day

Love Miller

He kept it. Miller thought, pushing a few more pieces of paper to the side in the box, there were two other cards. Both from him, no one else’s cards made it into the box. Miller noticed the pattern of how everything in the box had something to do with him. Whether it was a heart with his name or an awful drawing of two stick men holding hands with the names Monty and Miller written above them.

“Oh shit.” Miller jumped at the voice, spinning to face Monty who was staring at him, face pale, hands shaking.

“Hi.” Miller said, grin still plastered on his face, he must have looked ridiculous. He moved, picking up one of the pieces of paper Miller ran his eyes over it. “I think I like Nathan Green best. Monty Miller has a ring to it but it’s too much M in one, maybe you could hyphen.” Miller said, watching as Monty groaned, hands coming to his face as he slowly shrunk down onto the floor.

“Oh my god.” Monty whined. “I’m so sorry.” He breathed. “I can explain. Well. I mean, I guess it’s pretty self explanatory.” Monty said, peeking through his fingers to look at Miller. “Oh my godddd.” He groaned again when he saw Miller still smiling. Miller turned back to the box, honestly, he should really respect Monty’s privacy and pack the box away, pretend he never saw it. But well, Monty had a crush on him, a real crush, a crush that seemed to last long enough for Monty to decide to keep everything from it.

“Holy shit.” Miller breathed, grabbing one of the pieces of paper. “Is this a poem to me?” Miller asked, eyeing the paper. “To Nathan Miller. Ros-”

“NO!” Monty shrieked, diving across the room and snatching the paper away, cradling it to his chest, cheeks a brilliant red. “Please don’t read any more.” Monty said desperately. “I get it’s creepy.”

“It’s adorable.” Miller said honestly. “Let me see the poem.”

“No.”

“How about you read it to me?”

“NO!” Monty said, backing away leaving Miller laughing. “Should we get back to the work?” Monty asked.

“I really want to hear that poem.”

“I’m not letting you read the poem, it’s stupid and that whole box is creepy, I forgot I had it. Don’t worry I’ll throw it out.”

“If you’re going to throw it out anyway can I keep it instead.”

“Of course not.”

“Why?? Come on, it’s like a shrine to me. I want it.”

“You can’t keep it, I don’t even know why you’d want to keep it. I’m burning it.”

“Please Monty, if you found a box dedicated you in your crushes room wouldn’t you want to keep it” Miller pleaded.

“Wait, what?”

Oh shit. “I mean burn it, burn it now. I’ll help. We can forget I ever saw it and everything that happened since I saw it.”

“Did you just say you have a crush on me.”

“No. I think you misheard. Hey where’s that food you were making?” Miller asked, trying to dart past Monty and make his way downstairs.

“If kisses were raindrops, I’d send you a shower. If hugs were seconds, I’d send you hours, if smiles were water I’d send you the sea. And if love were a person I’d send you me.” Monty read, voice shaking. “If you we’re forgetting everything about the last few minutes you might as well hear it.” Monty said, Miller turning to look at him as he gave a small shrug, cheek flushed eyes on the wall net to him. “and if there was a box with crap like this underneath your bed about me I would definitely want it so I could angst over it and see that, at some point I had a chance.”

“Is that your way of saying you like me?” Miller asked nervously licking his lips hoping he wasn’t getting this wrong.

“Yeah.” Miller felt his smile lifting back onto his face. Turning around to fully face Monty,, feet slowly moving across the floor “So, you still want to forget everything that happened or-” Miller crashed his lips against Monty’s hands gripping at his hips, dragging him closer. Smiling as Monty made a small sound of shock before he felt hands grabbing at his top, tugging their chests together. “Wait.” Monty said, breaking away, Miller stopped himself from following Monty’s lips. “I think I deserve a poem love confession too.” Monty said with a grin, as if he knew Miller wouldn’t be able to pull it off.

“Roses are red. Grass is green, I want you in my bed, if you know what I mean.” Miller said instantly, watching the shocked look appear on Monty’s face. “Does that work? Or should I-” it was Monty’s turn to interrupt leaning back into Miller, lips ghosting together. Miller forgot all about the science project when Monty was kissing him, too busy trying to remember everything, the way Monty tasted like stale smoke and chocolate milk, the way he’d take small gasping breaths every now and then, the way his lips glistened with spit.

“Wait wait.” Miller said, stepping back from Monty, admiring his own self control as he did. “We should go on a date.” Miller said seriously. “I haven’t had a crush on you for 10 years to hook up in your bedroom with no dates.”

“10 years?”

“Monty..” Miller sighed.

“Oh yeah, a date sounds good.” Monty said with a quick nod and one of his annoyingly happy grins. Miller took a deep breath, missing the warmth of Monty’s hands on his neck, of their lips pressed together.

“We should work on the project a bit more.” Miller said.

“Then can we make out more?” Monty asked and honestly, who was Miller to turn down a request by Monty Green.

*

Unfortunately they didn’t get round to more making out. The did get more work done though, ate a plateful of hot pockets. Miller even slipped a few into a bunch of kitchen roll of Murphy because he was a stand up friend. Unlike Murphy, who was an awful friend, an awful cock-blocking friend.

“So back to making out?” Monty asked, once they called it a day on the homework. Miller moved forwards, hands tugging at Monty’s belt loops sending the boy tumbling into his chest.

“I wou-” BZZZ Miller looked down, hand slipping into his pocket pulling out his phone. “One minute.” Miller mumbled “Murphy?” Miller asked.

“O FOUND THE DILDO, BLAKE WANTS ME DEAD ETA 1 MINUTE 22 SECONDS. BE READY TO JUMP IN THE CAR, I WON’T BE STOPPING!” Murphy bellowed. Miller heard a muffled 'ill kill you’

fucking now?? Miller thought angrily as he shoved his phone in his pocket.

“I’ve got to go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Now?”

“Yeah sorry.” Miller said, quickly shoving his stuff into his bag, then he was out of the door rushing down the steps hearing Monty moving behind him. He stopped on the front porch, looking at Monty as he followed him out. “I’ll see you tomorrow. We could do some work and then go get some food at the diner down the road?” Miller offered.

“I’d love to.”

“Great.” Miller said, he heard the spluttering of Murphy’s engine.

“COME BACK HERE!”

“That’s my queue to leave.” miller mumbled, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to Monty’s lips before he was racing for Murphy’s car. True to his word he didn’t stop, just leant over opened the door and slowed somewhat for Miller to dive in. before he was speeding off. Miller slammed the door closed, twisting to look out the rear view window. Noting Bellamy, wearing a tshirt, shorts and no shoes sprinting down the road roaring in anger. He could see Monty too, stood on the doorstep watching the scene utterly bemused.

“So he didn’t take the joke very well.”

“What joke? It was revenge for the butt plug incident. Did I just see you kiss Monty?”

“Yeah, he’s apparently liked me for longer than I’ve liked him.”

“So you found his porn?”

“I found his stash of Monty Miller stuff.”

“Seriously?” Miller nodded, grinning as Murphy laughed and begun to ask for details.


End file.
